


UFC Phase

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: 500 words, Tropetastic Tuesday, maaaaybe some other reasons, maybe because he won, the dead move, they were roomates, which Rhett really really loved doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: "We used to wrestle, remember that? We went through, like, a UFC phase. We would UFC each other in our dorm room." - Rhett to Link





	UFC Phase

**Author's Note:**

> [GMM #1125](https://youtu.be/cj3hg5I3j-E?t=3m30s)

Rhett gets a hold of Link's leg before Link can shift away and with a grunt, he pushes against his friend and topples him over. They go from wrestling on all fours to Link flat on his stomach and Rhett on his knees. Link kicks out, tries to get his legs under him again, but Rhett straddles him. With a grin he gets his hands on Link's upper back and leans into him.

“Oh, come on, man!” Link says and Rhett laughs.

He leans down and wraps his arm around Link's neck while Link tries to pry his arm away and shake him off. Rhett slowly squeezes around Link's neck until Link is tapping his shoulder.

Rhett lets up but doesn't move away.

“I win, sucka!”

“Move!”

There's a tiny thrill down Rhett’s spine and with a wicked grin he flops down on top of Link, covering his body completely, and goes limp.

“Can't. M’dead.”

“Le go!” 

Link struggles. He tries to grab Rhett’s arm and pull, he kicks and bucks. He throws his head up and almost headbutts Rhett in the nose.

“Still dead,” Rhett says but he places a hand at the back of Link's head.

“Move your hand!”

“You're gonna headbutt me, man! And faint because my nose will start bleeding. Just relax.”

“This ain't relaxing!”

“Okay, then fight. Come on!”

Link struggles underneath him. Body straining against Rhett’s and Rhett drops his head down by Link's neck with a wide grin. He shifts his arms to grab Link's shoulders and drops his legs to each side of Link's hips. Link tries to get up on his elbows and tries to buck against Rhett. There's a surge of heat that goes through Rhett and his cheeks go warm. He laughs.

“This isn't funny, man!” Link grunts beneath him and tries to jab Rhett with and elbow but Rhett  holds onto his arms.

Rhett laughs again. It bubbles through him and he feels it rushing through his veins and tickling down his nerves. He nudges Link with his chin.

“Hey, man.”

Link jerks his head away so Rhett nudges him again. Link sighs.

“What?”

“I win.”

“Mhm.”

Rhett touches the pad of his index finger to the nape of Link's neck and Link shakes his head.

“Say I win.”

“I already said you won!” Link jostles again, trying to push back but gives up and sinks back against the floor.

“Didn't say 'you win'.” Rhett tickles Link's neck again and Link tries to shake him off.

“Stop that.”

“Make me,” Rhett murmurs and laughs in surprise when Link bucks again and manages to budge him.

He's dead weight but not fighting back and Link twists halfway onto his side and pushes. Rhett slides from Link's back and they're both on their sides but Rhett instantly wraps his arm around Link's torso.

“I win,” Rhett mumbles into Link's hair.

Link relaxes against him with a sigh. “You win.”

“Yeah, I do.” Rhett smiles before he lets go of Link.


End file.
